nuestro sueño de navidad
by Andreita Kou
Summary: Una chica encontrara la felicidad en una familia que lo ha perdido todo Este fic participa en Rebeldes Chicas Kou 100% Amando a los Kou Autentic@s y Unic@s


**Este fic participa en** **Rebeldes Chicas Kou 100% Amando a los Kou Autentic s y Unic s**

 **One Shot:**

 **Nuestro sueño de navidad**

Esto transcurre en el siglo XIX en Tokio

Una joven pareja de casados acaba de enterarse que su bebe había fallecido minutos después de nacer.

Ambos estaban tan deprimidos pues habían intentado todo desde hacía ya dos años, la felicidad había llegado después de tantos intentos que les alegro saber que por fin daban frutos.

\- ¿Por qué sucedió esto doctor?-Seiya

-Lo lamento, pero quizá su hijo tuvo la desdicha de contraer alguna enfermedad, además creo que no podrá volver a tener hijos.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

-Al parecer sufre un extraño síntoma que evita que pueda tener más.

-No puede ser posible-Seiya

Serena comenzó a llorar desesperada que lo único que pudo hacer fue despedir a aquel hombre.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con todo lo que habíamos planeado para nuestro hijo?

-Tranquilízate

-No puedo Seiya, no podremos tener hijos, a pesar de tener todo, la felicidad de un niño nos es negada.

Seiya la abrazo y comenzó a llorar con ella.

::::

::::

Al otro lado de la ciudad una pequeña también lloraba la muerte de su querida abuela, quien después de que sus padres murieran fue la única familia que tenía.

Fue entregada a un orfanatorio por uno de los oficiales.

-Con gusto me hare cargo de esta dulce niña, me llamo Kaolinet y ¿tu pequeña?

-Soy Hotaru.

-Es un lindo nombre para una linda niña como tú, te llevare a tu habitación.

En cuanto el oficial se fue la chica comió la única comida buena que en todo el tiempo de su estancia le daría, ya que después de eso sucederían cosas horribles.

\- ¿Cómo que no vendiste todas las rosas que te mande a vender?

-Perdóneme se lo suplico, pero la gente no quiere comprar en esta época tan helada.

-Pues te quedaras sin cenar. -La envió a una habitación obscura la cual tenía las más precarias condiciones para una niña de solo 5 años.

Toda la noche la paso llorando pues jamás espero que su vida fuera tan terrible.

-Desearía estar con mis padres y mi abuelita-Saco un par de cerrillas encendiendo una vela con las que tuvo un poco de calor hasta el amanecer.

::::

:::: 

Serena solo daba pequeños paseos por el pueblo para olvidar o tratar de hacerlo, pero el ver a varias madres con sus hijos la hacían volver a casa envuelta en lágrimas, Seiya no lo soportaba y trataba de darle todo, pero a decir verdad nada la alegraba.

Ni siquiera él quería regresar a su trabajo como joyero, verla así le lastimaba el corazón, así que permanecía con ella día y noche.

Serena despertó de golpe aquella noche fría y Seiya se asustó.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tuve un sueño Seiya

-Dime que fue.

-Pues que una pequeña estaba ahora con nosotros y éramos felices.

\- ¿Qué?¿también lo tuviste?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Es una niña pequeña blanca y cabellos morados?

-Si, entonces puede ser una señal de que no todo está perdido.

-Lo ves, pronto seremos felices-Seiya la beso.

-Tengo la esperanza que así será. -Serena lo abrazo muy feliz.

:::

:::

La mañana siguiente era noche buena y como siempre la malvada señora Kaolinet echaba a patadas a Hotaru para que vendiera sus productos.

Pero a decir verdad nadie le compraba a una niña tan pequeña y lo peor a una sin buen calzado y ropas estropeadas, aun así la chica conservaba la alegría a pesar del frio.

La joven Serena paso por su lado tropezando con la chica que ya tenía un semblante triste, estaba sentada en la orilla de la calle llorando.

\- ¿Qué te sucede pequeña?

-Es que, si no vendo esto, es seguro que Kaolinet se enojara conmigo.

-No estés triste, si quieres los compare todos. -Serena se sentó a su lado sonriéndole.

La niña vio a la chica sonriéndole y se alegró, en ese mismo momento la rubia se dio cuenta de que era la pequeña de su sueño.

Seiya que caminaba pensativo por ese mismo sitio escucho los gritos de alegría de la niña y vio que su amada estaba allí.

\- ¿Serena que haces aquí?

-Solo quiero ayudar a esta niña mi amor-Se acerco a este besándolo.

-Debemos irnos ahora, nos esperan.

-No, hasta que la veas. -Serena estaba demasiado alegre.

Seiya se acercó a esta y noto que era la de su sueño.

\- ¿Lo ves? -Serena le tomo la mano. -Es nuestra señal.

\- ¿Qué sucede?-Hotaru dijo al verlos tan sorprendidos.

-Es que, quisiéramos que vinieras a casa con nosotros.

-Pero es que yo, debo vender esto y regresar porque si no me pegara y me encerrara.

-No volverás a ese lugar y mucho menos después de eso que acabas de decir-Seiya

-Pero...

-Nosotros seremos tus padres de ahora en adelante. -Serena

\- ¿Mis padres?¿Lo dicen enserio?

-Si, tuvimos un sueño contigo pequeña y se cumplió precisamente este día de navidad.

La chica los abrazo llena de alegría dejando los productos en el suelo. -Yo le pedí un deseo a una estrella fugaz ayer cuando me encerraron.

\- ¿y que fue?-Seiya

-Que tuviera unos padres amorosos-Hotaru

Los tres volvieron a abrazarse llorado y se fueron a casa en la que los tres cenaron muy felices.

Días después de navidad, Kaolinet fue encerrada en la cárcel por tratar mal a los niños.

Serena y Seiya junto con su ahora hija fundaron una fundación para los huérfanos y cada navidad se reunían con todos para celebrar rodeados en el árbol repartiéndoles regalos y ropa a los niños.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo más hermoso después de haberle dado los regalos a los niños?

\- ¿Qué Serena?

-Pues que habrá un nuevo integrante en la familia y un hermanito para nuestra Hotaru.

\- ¿Qué?-Dijeron Hotaru y Seiya al tiempo.

Los dos corrieron a abrazarla- ¿sabes Madre? ese era mi deseo de navidad.

-Creo que era el de los tres mi pequeña Hotaru.

-Tu eres nuestro regalo Hotaru, ahora era tiempo de darte uno a ti esta navidad. -Serena y Seiya la abrazaron felices.

FIN

..

…

…

N/A

Bueno esto fue algo que me salió de la nada después de haber leido un cuento que aún me hace llorar con su final, se llamaba "la cerillera" y vi que uno de los musicales de sailor moon Hotaru lo interpreta y me pareció perfecto.

Espero les guste.


End file.
